Love You So
by Dandy352
Summary: The world sees him as 'Black Knight,' No. 1 heartthrob motorcyclist racer, cool and talented playboy. He sees himself as the lost boy, broken because of his parents' divorce. She sees him as Prince Charming. Where's the complication in that?
1. Introductory Chapter

**LOVE YOU SO**

Disclaimer: CCS isn't mine. But the story plot of 'LOVE YOU SO' is mine.

Summary: Sometimes in life, the princess has to do the saving. Why? Because Prince Charming is also human and needs encouragement. If she won't, Prince Charming will disguise himself as a pauper and runaway from duty.

A/N: Okay, I know you might want to scold me, or hit me with a pan right now for not updating my other stories. But come on, I just really have to write this one and I feel like it's a waste if I don't post this now.

* * *

**Introductory Chapter  
**

_Someone once said, "Girls are like apples on trees. The best ones are at the top of the tree. The boys don't want to reach the good ones because they are afraid of falling and getting hurt. Instead, they get the rotten apples from the ground that aren't as good, but easy. So the apples at the top think something is wrong with them, when in reality, they're amazing. They just have to wait for the right boy to come along, the one who's brave enough to climb all the way to the top of the tree."_

Most girls seem to believe that being a princess is the happiest thing on earth. You get to wear the prettiest dresses, walk with the most dazzling shoes, and dance with the most desirable boys.

Maybe. _(shrugs)_

I couldn't really defer, since being princess is almost every girl's dream. Putting it simply, I, Tomoyo Daidouji am living the dream.

I often find myself thinking, maybe just maybe, if every girl would get to live the life of a princess, they'll realize it's not that special at all.

More than the classy chandeliers and the tastiest champagne, it's about accepting your fate to be forever on the headlights.

As for Prince Charming, well here's the funny part. Being princess, you're sure to have an endless line of suitors, from sons of government officials to business tycoons to actual monarchs. I've had them alright, only to realize that even princes in capes can be frogs on the inside. There are so many frogs I was starting to believe Prince Charming was a lie because no man would ever qualify his standards. Needless to say, the apples at the top of the tree need to be very careful in choosing.

So really, what's there to like about the princess life?

If there's one thing, it's that you have so much you can give a lot.

People look up to you. You have no choice but to be someone worth looking up. You can't be weak. You should always be strong. You should always look your best, be confident even when you're feeling insecure. Yeah, believe it, even with the glamour, a princess is after all a girl.

If you ask me, any girl can do that. Being princess just gives you a stronger push to be better, so much with the nagging parents and the media coverage.

Before you get the wrong idea, I'm not really a monarch. I don't have royal blood. I just happen to be living like one. You'll get that when you're the daughter of the owners of Daidouji Designs and Daidouji Toy Company.

Well I did say I'm a Daidouji, didn't I?

Needless to say, I'm more of Princess Aurora without the curse or Snow White without the evil stepmom. My parents are both living and healthy, thank you very much.

I'm no Cinderella either. I have no disabilities whatsoever, and I'm not locked up in a castle. I'm just 16, and my parents trust me enough to make wise decisions.

All I want in life is to do something significant. What that is, I still don't know. I just have one life to live, and I just want to make the best of it.

I often feel like God is blessing me with so much.

Academics aren't a problem. Finances aren't either. As for beauty and talent, I was born with them.

Perfect life? Maybe.

But perfect girl? I know I'm just not.

Ever since I was little, I always find myself meditating on my father's words.

"There's always a reason for everything Tomoyo, even for both happiness and sadness. There are times when you're made happy because someone out there needs you to make them smile.

I really liked what he said. I like the feeling of making people happy so I always find the opportunity to help the needy.

Dad approves of sharing blessings to the poor, so I had no problem. But he did give me another quote to meditate.

"Sometimes Tomoyo, it's not always the one with dirty clothes that need the greatest help. Sometimes, hurt is dressed in fancy clothing, and a smile could be covering a wounded heart."

I really wanted to understand what he means. There are times when I want to believe I fully get it, only to end up confused.

I really wanted to do something significant. I really wanted to make people smile.

I really wanted to find that one person who needs my help.

I ended up helping the orphans, assisting in health organizations and doing charity works.

I was trying so desperately to feel like I've fulfilled why I was so blessed for.

It took me a while to realize I was searching in the wrong places, because the one who needs my help the most isn't the beggar on the street. The beggar may by poor, but he looks so happy playing with other street kids.

I never really thought of the possibility that the person who needs my help will be someone who's very much like me, someone in the headlights, someone living in luxury, someone I almost gave up waiting for because I thought he isn't for real.

And that someone just happens to be _Prince Charming._

_-End  
_

**_Reviews?_**


	2. The Glass Slipper

**LOVE YOU SO**

**__****By Dandy352**

Disclaimer: CCS isn't mine. But the story plot of 'LOVE YOU SO' is mine.

Summary: Sometimes in life, the princess has to do the saving. Why? Because Prince Charming is also human and needs encouragement. If she won't, Prince Charming will disguise himself as a pauper and runaway from duty.

**CHAPTER ONE**

**The Glass Slipper**

"_Beautiful shoes will take you to beautiful places."- Chin, Meteor Garden_

* * *

Hands tightening at the clutch, the rider of a black Kawasaki leaned closer the motorcycle's front, smirking as the engine gave a distinct roar.

The crowd gasped, some expectantly stopping a loud squeal as they watched their favorite rider smoothly move the curved path, sliding pass his leading competitors. The crowd went wild when he was nearing the finish line, even louder when he succeeded.

"_Black Knight! Wooooooow!"_

"_Black Knight! We love you!"_

"_You rock Black Knight!"_

Banners were raised with his name on them, some with glittering hearts design.

The rider grinned, finishing his display with a full circle, finally scheming to a full fast stop.

Dangerous, especially with the slippery road fresh from the fallen rain, but apparently the rider of the black Kawasaki wasn't one to play safe.

Finally, with the crowd going wilder by the minute, Eriol Hiiragizawa, also known as 'Black Knight,' made his bow, taking off his helmet revealing disheveled midnight dark hair right after.

Just when he did, the squeals grew more ear threatening.

Seeing that he was about to leave, the crowd was now fighting to get near him but the guards hired by the motorcycle range's owner were blocking them.

Without glancing back, Black Knight headed for their private room inside the motorcyclists' quarters. Behind him were his competitors, headed in groups to their own quarters.

It was a friendly match after all. There were no trophy's involved. Still their so called fans as well as those who wanted to earn from bets on who will win the race came for support and money making.

"Nice match Eriol!" Drew Harris – a blonde American boy of age 20 and the one who got 2nd place in today's race greeted giving him a high five, before throwing himself on the couch. He was one of the two sharing a quarter with the champ.

Black Knight smiled tiredly, taking off his black leather vest revealing a white shirt, matching his black skinny jeans.

He was about to get a bottle of water from his personal locker when their other member came in.

"Way to go dude! As expected from Black Knight!" Xi Wun - a bald Japanese of age 18 and the 3rd placer, joined giving a good squeeze as he playfully wrestled his arm.

Black Knight fought back, but stopped when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.

"Excuse me for a sec." He said, looking at his phone. He flinched realizing what the message was about.

"Girlfriend trouble?" Drew asked, feeling comfortable on the couch.

"No, it's ahm, family thing. Look, I've got to go." He said. Hurrying he took out his black knapsack and ran out, leaving his two pals shrugging.

"Hey you, you really think it's a family thing?" Drew asked nonchalantly, throwing Xi a soda can.

Xi shrugged, sitting on the smaller couch. "Could have fooled me, maybe it's the hot chick from before or another friend of hers."

Drew laughed. "What? She's still into him?"

"Man, stalkers are always into you."

"Well, at least he got himself a stalker!"

"Yeah man, a pain in the ass type of chick. But Black Knight being Black Knight, I'd say he's used to it anyway. Come to think of it, maybe I should try to get myself an alias too. Hey, I know! How about Sonic Boy? "

Drew just laughed, hitting him with a pillow.

* * *

Meanwhile, a ball was being held in the Daidouji Pavillion in celebration of Daidouji Designs' Twenty Third Anniversary. For this important event, the glass Pavillion was decorated with chandelier parts and fluorescent designs, as well as imported plants and trees to make it look like the guests were in some enchanted forest.

At the center was a big white fountain with the Greek god Athena's statue holding a golden apple in the middle, the apple in her hand the source of the flowing water.

Five hundred guests were already busying themselves socializing, dressed as fairies, elves, and other enchanting creatures following the event's main theme.

The company's main model and the center of attention of today's event was none other than Mr. Natsuki and Mrs. Sonomi Daidouji's daughter herself, Tomoyo Daidouji.

Tomoyo was dressed in a sky blue gown designed with light green cut outs the shape of weeds, making her appear like a water fairy. Her hair, some strands braided and decorated with real lilacs, with the rest curled was let loose on her shoulders. And on her feet were flat glass slippers.

She was currently dancing with one of her classmates, Shin Zy, a chubby round guy with freckles taller than her who was also known as the nerd of their class.

Being the center of attention by being with Tomoyo, Shin was getting overwhelmed. But he couldn't help but feel discomfort with the glares and the mocking looks he was receiving from the other guys their age. He was after all, nothing but the class nerd.

"You know To- To-moyo I was real-ly happy when you, when you said, when you said you wan-ted to dance with me. I really wanted to be your partner. I really do but, but I- I shouldn't even be here. You're too beautiful. And now you look even prettier in that dress, but we both know you could choose someone better than big fat me." Shin began, trying his best to sound cheery even though he was failing. He's already having enough bullying in class. It was like a dream come true when Tomoyo Daidouji herself asked him to be her dance partner for tonight's event. He knew he would receive more bashing because of this but he couldn't help if he wanted to feel important for once in his life. But right now with all the glaring, he couldn't handle it anymore. He's just too weak and too fat for his own good, or so he believed.

Tomoyo bit her lip. She was also very aware of the unfriendly looks the other guests were giving Shin. After all, she intentionally chose him knowing how other people see him as.

Shin was about to pull away, but Tomoyo pulled him back, surprising him.

"Shin wait!" She said, forcing him to meet her eyes. "Look, I don't care what they think and neither should you. Now's your chance to show them you're stronger than what they think. You're a really nice guy with a good heart. And if you ask me, you're also a great dancer. You're not complaining even when I keep stepping at your feet." She chuckled lightly hoping to ease the tension, and disregarding the ache of her feet due to the times he stepped on her.

She beamed, hearing her partner laugh with her.

"So if you consider me your friend, I'll say you better stop trying to ditch me." She said, teasingly.

Shin's face turned redder. "You, you want to be my friend?"

"Yes of course!"

"But, but you're Tomoyo Daidouji! You're, you're a model! And you're you're, well you're Tomoyo. What would people think if you're friends with someone like me?"

Tomoyo just smiled at him, shrugging. "They can think whatever they think. After all, I'm already dancing with you, aren't I?"

"Yes? Yes you are!" Shin beamed, and continued dancing without complain.

They continued dancing until the song ended. Another song was played but Shin said he was getting hungry so Tomoyo let him full his stomach.

Sighing to herself, satisfied that she was able to make her dance partner feel a little better, she allowed herself to take a stroll, excusing herself from the crowd and her parents.

* * *

Black Knight was about to hit road speed limit but cursed when his phone beeped. Sighing, he brought it up to his ear.

"_Eriol? Where are you? Half of the guests are already here!"_

"Yes, yes, I'm on my way!"

"_Wait, I hear a motorcycle. Don't tell me you're using your phone while driving again! Didn't I tell you how dangerous it is?" _

The young man sighed. _'If I don't call, she freaks out. Now I'm calling, she's scolding me. Women really.'_

"_Eriol? Eriol are you there?"_

He didn't respond for a while. He smirked, reaching the gasoline station at last.

"Yes, yes, I'm here! Hold on, I'm going to change. I'll just see you there, okay? Tell dad I'll see him."

"_Okay! You said that! You'll be here. Darling, he said he'll see you. Be careful Eriol!"_

"Yes, yes I will. Thanks Madeline!"

He said, disconnecting the line. He looked up to see a familiar face grinning at him.

"Who's that? Another girlfriend?" Elk, his friend from the motorcycling range who's working part time as a gasoline boy greeted him.

"Buzz of man! That's Madeline." He said nonchalantly, throwing off his helmet which Elk automatically caught.

"Does that mean you're on for another party?"

Eriol smirked, his knapsack on his shoulder as he headed for the men's restroom. "What can I do? I'm in demand."

"Well at least you get to see chicks. Save some for me, will yah?"

"Who knows? I'm actually planning to show myself and leave."

"Hmmm, well what excuse is it this time? Pregnant girlfriend? Diarrhea?" Elk chuckled at his own lame joke.

Eriol just shrugged. "I'll come up with something. Wait here while I change. And don't you dare take off with my motorcycle if you value your life!"

Elk just laughed. That's Black Knight alright. "Yes, yes! I'll just guard your baby while you're in there!" He said, feigning surrender.

"I'm warning you! The last time you took off, I had to pay a thousand dollars to fix the engine!" Eriol glared, before running off inside.

"Well at least, it's still alive!" Elk chuckled to himself.

* * *

Eriol Hiiragizawa finally arrived in his luxury motorcycle. Normally he would have switched it to his Ferrari car but seeing as he didn't have enough time thanks to the gang race he attended that afternoon, he decided not to prolong his family's wait.

He had to fight the urge to laugh when the guards eyed him suspiciously.

Who will expect the only son of Hitoshi Hiiragizawa, President of Hiiragizawa Co. to act this improper? Coming on a ball in a racing motorcycle? Well, at least he's already taken a bath and was finally wearing a tux.

He smirked, taking off his helmet and showing them his ID. "Eriol Hiiragizawa." He said.

The guards' face lit up in acknowledgment and instantly opened the gate for him.

"Welcome young sir! The Daidoujis are expecting you." The guards bowed politely.

"So, just follow the path of the lanterns e?" He asked coolly, putting his ID back at his pocket.

"Yes sir."

"Alright. Thanks. See yah!" He said, driving off.

He didn't have to look back to see disbelief in their faces. He was very well aware he just left them with an unusual impression. Not that he cares.

Whistling, he just followed the trail with the lanterns but stopped halfway. He's already expecting scolding from Madeline and her dad because of being late. He didn't need to prolong the scolding by letting them see him make a grand entrance in a motorcycle.

He parked it behind the bushes on the side walk, somewhere it can't be seen. He'll just have to come back later and leave early to be able to pull it out for a smooth escape.

"Well, it's always nice to take a stroll." He said to himself as he began walking, allowing himself to enjoy the scenery.

He already heard about the Daidoujis from his mom. He knew that Sonomi and his mom were really close in their college days. Apparently they lost contact after Sonomi married Mr. Natsuki Daidouji, and his mom his dad.

He was unaware he was half smiling as he recall of these.

Shaking his head to shrug the thoughts away, he tried to think of other things.

"Now what excuse do I give? Stomach ache? No, I used that last time. How about-" his thoughts were interrupted when out of the blue, something shiny came falling from the sky and landed in front of him.

He had to bend down to realize it was a glass slipper. Fortunately it landed on a thick flower bed and didn't get a crack.

An amused smile curved on his handsome face. "Now what in the world is this thing doing falling from the sky?"

He picked it up, and looked around trying to determine where it came from.

"Size six. I guess I better return it."

Realizing that the shoe came flying from his right, he found himself shifting direction, and towards the swimming pool.

He made his steps lightly, careful not to interrupt whatever it was he could possibly interrupt with his arrival at the scene. After all, glass shoes don't normally come flying from the sky, do they?

He smiled when he spotted the shadow of a girl. He's actually curious as to what kind of girl will use a shoe for a projectile.

Letting his mischievous side get the hang of him, he decided it wouldn't hurt to play theater. He did find a glass slipper after all.

"Cinderella?" He called, smirking when he saw the girl froze.

* * *

_A/N: Since (Godwilling) I'm probably not going to be able to update anytime till Thursday because of exams, I decided to post the first chapter. I've been working on it till morning. I'll really appreciate if you'll leave me a lot of reviews to read when I log in again. Good reviews to me are the best fruits of a hard labor. ^^ I also accept helpful criticisms. God bless and thank you very much for reading my work! I hope you enjoyed it._

_-Dandelion_


	3. The Magical Moment

**LOVE YOU SO**

**By Dandy352**

Disclaimer: CCS isn't mine. But the story plot of 'LOVE YOU SO' is mine.

Summary: Sometimes in life, the princess has to do the saving. Why? Because Prince Charming is also human and needs encouragement. If she won't, Prince Charming will disguise himself as a pauper and runaway from duty.

_PS: I've read this quote somewhere. Pls. inform me if you happen to know its author._

**CHAPTER TWO**

**The Magical Moment**

"_What hasn't happened in a million years can happen in the next moment."_

* * *

"Well, now you have something they don't expect you to have." Tomoyo said humorously, winking at her dancing partner Shin Zy.

Blushing, Shin Zy forced himself to meet her vibrant purple eyes. Stuttering, he managed to ask, "And what- what's that?"

For a moment, she stared at him with mild amusement. He felt a tug in his heart when she gave him a warm genuine smile.

"Confidence." She said.

It took him a while to believe he heard right, but as soon as it sank in, a unique smile he hasn't shown in years crept up his chubby freckled face.

The slow song came to its finish. Though it was the same atmosphere filled with guests staring at him with mocking eyes, Shin Zy knew it wasn't like before. He was still the same fat freckled face guy everybody in school used to laugh at. The difference was that now their opinions no longer matter to him. After all, didn't Tomoyo Daidouji - the girl everybody admires, choose him to be her dance partner for the night?

He beamed at the thought. He felt extreme gratefulness towards the girl and in the spur of the moment, surprised her with a tight hug.

"Thank you Tomoyo! You don't know how much this means to me! You- you weren't kidding when you said you want to be my friend, were you?"

Tomoyo was shocked, but responded with understanding. "Of course." She said politely, returning his friendly hug.

Shin Zy hurriedly let go of her.

"Ahm, ahm-…"

She would have assumed he wanted to say something more serious with the hesitant look he was giving her, but when she followed his eyes and saw the maids bringing new dishes, he need not say more.

"Go ahead and eat. Those dishes are delightful!" She chuckled, but responded encouragingly.

"Really? The roast beef caught my eyes!"

"It did, didn't it?"

"But what about you Tomoyo?"

"Oh. I'll take a break from here. Do you mind? I feel a little tired with the dancing."

"Of course! Would you like me to accompany you first?"

She shook her head appreciatively. "No, it's alright. You go eat. I'll just inform mom and dad."

"Oh,okay. Then, I'll just, ahm, go ahead and eat."

"Yes, you do that."

"Okay! See you later then." He said, grinning as he walked excitedly to the food table.

Tomoyo Daidouji, smiling, watched him leave.

Feeling exhausted, she gave out a soft sigh. She tucked in a strand of ash-violet hair behind her right ear. Turning around, she was forced to step back and would have lost balance if the tall guy she bumped in didn't catch her by the wrist.

"I see you haven't changed Tomoyo." She flinched, hearing his hoarse teasing voice. Looking up, she saw to her dismay, her arch nemesis, Nathaniel Steve - the prince of all frogs, the one at the top list of her reasons if she ever dare believe that guys are up to no good.

"I see you're still stalking me." She retorted firmly.

"Tomoyo, Tomoyo, I would have believed you purely dislike our kind, but seeing as you danced with the outcast of the school, perhaps you just enjoy tempting me?"

"Tempting you? Huh." She said with disbelief evident in her tone.

"Always a strong character you are." He said, smirking amusedly at her.

"Always an arrogant detestable jerk you are." She said proudly and firmly, not succumbing to his superior aura.

"My, is that your way to invite a man to dance? It's not what I expected, but I'd say yes nevertheless."

This time, it was her turn to smirk. "No, it's not. But it's my way of saying 'Get out of my way.'"

That and she walked away, leaving him with the rest of the dancing couples.

Tomoyo helped herself carry the weight of her gown. She couldn't help but feel relief when she spotted her parents.

"Mom!" she called, making both presidents of Daidouji Designs and Daidouji Toy Company turn to her.

"Tomoyo darling, what happened?" Natsuki Daidouji asked sounding concerned.

"You didn't tell me you invited Nathan!"

Natsuki gulped, turning to look at his beloved wife.

"Let me guess. It's mom's idea, again." She said without hesitation. She turned to her mom who was now making her way to them, greeting guests on her way.

"Tomoyo dearest!" She chirped, kissing her daughter on the cheek. "Enjoying yourself?"

"No. You invited Nathan." She said, and Sonomi instantly looked guilty.

"Ooops."

"Mom! I thought we talked about this already!"

"But Tomoyo, you're sixteen. I wouldn't have done things behind your back if you at least give us some hope you'll fall in love like other girls. We can't not have our grandchildren! Isn't that right Natsuki?" Sonomi explained exasperatedly, glancing at her husband.

Natsuki almost choked on the red wine he just drank, and coughing forced himself to respond.

"Should I say yes?" He managed.

Sonomi glared and Tomoyo smiled in satisfaction. Believing it's all up to her now to convince their daughter, she sighed.

"Tomoyo dearest look, you're sixteen and still NBSB. Don't tell me you don't find any of your suitors attractive because I swear if I were you, I'd ditch your dad and marry one of them, especially the Prince of Harland! You see my point? You've been courted by almost all types of guys worldwide, from sons of government officers to pure red blood monarchs and still none of them seem to fit your standards!"

Natsuki coughed harder but Sonomi didn't care.

"Still, that doesn't explain why you invited Nathan."

"Oh for goodness's sake Tomoyo, at least he's one acceptable boy who manages to get a reaction from you!"

"But I'm your daughter! Aren't you supposed to be on my side?"

"I tried Tomoyo. I tried. But I can't wait that long. Sixteen years and still no progress with your love life, what kind of mother am I if I let you grow up alone in the solitude of single life?"

"That's the point mom! I'm just sixteen!"

"So what? I'm sixteen when I met your dad!"

"Oh please, it'd different on your case. You guys are best friends!"

"Tomoyo, the boy likes you, why not give him a chance? Honestly I wouldn't mind any boy for that matter. Get yourself a man!"

"Aah!" Tomoyo exclaimed in a disgruntled gasp. "That's it. Please excuse me, I'm out of here."

She said, walking away. Her parents didn't even bother to stop her. At least they knew she wouldn't try to run away.

"Don't worry honey. Tomoyo knows what she's doing."

"And that's exactly what I'm worried about. She's too critical in picking things. Sometimes, I blame myself for spoiling her too much." Sonomi sighed, leaning on her husband's chest.

Natsuki wrapped her in a hug. "And that's why she'll only settle for the best. Isn't that a good thing?"

"But she's sixteen! We married when we're eighteen!"

Natsuki gave out a light chuckle. His wife was worrying too much, as always. "She's different from us. And I trust, at the right time, at the right moment, she'll find him."

"I just want it to be real soon. I want to see my daughter in love."

"Oh I don't know if I'm ready for that yet, but, yeah."

* * *

Tomoyo Daidouji, uncaring if she was stepping on her sky blue long gown made her leave as fast as she can. She managed to fake a smile to the guests who greeted her on her way out, and she even managed to send a death glare to Nathan. Fortunately, he got the message and didn't bother to chase after her.

All her life she tried her best to be the perfect daughter. In most cases, she would think she succeeded, but not in one specific aspect.

She knew her parents' expectations of her. And the one expectation they have that she can't seem to meet is her falling in love.

She relaxed when she saw the calm water on their swimming pool. At least now she's far from the crowd. At least now, she can release whatever she's forcing herself to keep inside.

With an exasperated sigh, Tomoyo Daidouji pulled out one of her glass slippers and led by her bolting emotion to her mother's reasoning, brought up all her strength and threw it far, far away.

'_So much for being the perfect princess! Can't a princess be without a prince?'_

She fell to her knees and for the first time that night, allowed herself to break free. Hugging her knees as she stared at her reflection on clear water, she allowed herself to cry.

It was a good thing she was wearing water proof make up or else she would have looked like a Panda now.

Calming herself, she tried to think of the good things that happened.

"At least Shin felt better about himself." She told herself.

It took her a few minutes to compose herself. Standing up, she dusted off her gown.

She frowned seeing her barefoot.

"It was a stupid thing to throw your slipper Tomoyo. What were you thinking?" She scolded herself, bringing a hand to caress her forehead.

She was about to leave in search for her wronged glass slipper, but lucky or not, fate wasn't on her side.

* * *

"Cinderella?"

She yelped when she heard a masculine voice. She took some time to collect herself but knew she'll have to face the intruder anyway. Deciding she had no other choice, she didn't bother to prolong his wait.

She turned and as her eyes locked on dull gray irises covered by thin transparent glasses she knew right then and there, she was finally staring at the man she almost gave up waiting for.

A smile found its way to her face as she felt her heartbeat quickening in her chest.

The stranger held her stare, his grip on the glass shoe loosening. He already thought that the glass slipper may lead him to an interesting place. It just didn't occur to him it was to the extent of beauty where the word itself would be an understatement.

Neither aware how long they've been staring, neither seems to mind. Time stood frozen, and none, not even the chirping birds nor the chilling wind breeze mattered. It was as if there were just them: a Japanese lady in silk long gown the color of the sky with only one foot covered and a Eurasian man in midnight tux holding the other half of her glass slipper.

"I believe this is yours." He would have smacked himself for asking, trying to test if it was all a dream, if she was a pigment of his imagination.

He could have sworn his heart leaped up when she gave him an apologetic smile.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is."

He smiled at how she's trying to avoid his eyes and was failing miserably.

"May I?" He saw her eyes widen in stun, but it didn't stop him from bending on one knee as he urged her to lift her barefoot, a request that she hesitantly and shyly succumbed to.

He couldn't help but smile as he held her porcelain foot, putting the crystal slipper on her.

"A perfect fit!"

"I'm sorry. You didn't have to. I-" She looked flushed and he realized he like the light shade of rose on her cheeks. But being the gentleman that he was, he couldn't allow himself to prolong her discomfort.

"The pleasure's all mine." He said, surprising her by taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

She blushed but forced herself to recover when he raised his head, meeting her eyes once again. His proximity was alarming her, but again, she covered it up with politeness. The man just did her a favor after all.

"Thank you."

She felt like drowning when she looked up to see him staring at her eyes, again. But before she could bring her hand to touch him, he stepped back, giving her space to compose herself once again.

The man didn't seem as fazed as her but she was positive, he was feeling uneasy too. She can see it in the way his eyes look lost when they meet hers. Then he'll manage to cool himself again by blinking rapidly. She fought a chuckle. She believed he was just better at putting up façade than her.

She had to stop herself from admiring the man when he straightened his tux and look at her once again.

"I never thought I'll be seeing Cinderella tonight." He said, sounding amused.

She was certain she looked stunned for a moment. Why does he have that effect on her?

"And I didn't expect to see a charming gentleman, or would you prefer I call you a prince?" She said, trying her best to look calm when in reality her knees were suddenly feeling weak.

"Such an honor to hear that from the lips of a beautiful lady, but I'm afraid I'm just a humble knight."

She could almost feel her knees melting.

"I've got to say, I've never met anyone as courteous as this knight in front of me." She smiled approvingly.

He was certainly feeling more amused every passing second of their conversation. Who knew the night could be this interesting? To think only minutes ago, he was planning to come up with an excuse to leave early.

He grinned. It wouldn't hurt to stay longer, or who knows, he might actually be staying for the rest of the night.

"You're too kind my lady."

"May I know the name of this courteous knight?"

He froze for a moment, and she felt satisfaction of being able to cause him that. They've been conversing for quite a while and still were unaware of each other's name. He seemed to realize it too as he gentlemanly knelt down on one knee once again, taking her hand.

"My apologies my lady. This humble knight's name is Eriol, Eriol Hiiragizawa."

"Eriol." She murmured, realizing too late that she just said his name.

"Ahm, I should also introduce myself. My name's Tomoyo, Tomoyo Daidouji."

"Tomoyo." He said unknowingly, and it was her turn to amuse herself with the sound of her name from his lips.

The two shared another staring contest, unaware that four pairs of eyes were watching them from afar.

Sonomi Daidouji couldn't help her grin as she laid her head on her husband, Natsuki Daidouji's chest, the binoculars laid aside in the balcony railing. The man returned by enveloping her in his arms, and kissing her forehead.

"Finally, our princess has met the real deal of Prince Charming!"

The man chuckled.

"Don't you think it's too early to say that? They just met."

"I know, but one look and one can say they're perfect for each other. Don't you agree?"

It took a short pause before her husband gave a defeated sigh.

"Well, they do look good together."

Meanwhile, another couple was enjoying the view from the glass window right below the said balcony. Madeline Hiirazawa gave a toast to her husband Hitoshi Hiiragizawa.

"At least we know he won't be trying to escape anytime soon!"

"You really think this will work?"

"Well yes of course! The moment Sonomi showed me the picture I knew she's perfect for him!"

"Women."

"Oh now you don't trust my instinct?" She said, looking offended.

"Oh dear no!" Her husband suddenly regretted his comment but relaxed when he saw her grinning.

Disregarding her antics, he continued explaining. "The boy is- well Eriol's just not your ordinary boy. At least I know he's not after Selena and I divorced. He- he changed." He finished with a stressed sigh.

Madeline frowned, sitting on an empty sofa right beside them and crossing her legs. "I- I know that. But at least he got a father who truly cares about him!" She tried to make the atmosphere cheery but realized it was in vain. Hitoshi's face still look sulky.

"Come here." She said, patting at the empty spot beside her. Hitoshi obeyed.

"Hey, you know I also care about him. It may not be as strong as how Selena cares for him but I have my share of the boy's life. I know he's having a difficult time. He needs time to adjust. But Hitoshi, he's your son. You got to believe he'll overcome this soon enough." She smiled encouragingly and Hitoshi finally smiled back.

"And looking at him and Tomoyo, I say it wouldn't hurt to have a girl helping him with the adjustment."

"You really think it'll work out?"

"Have some faith, will you? Eriol's your son. Knowing his father, I know he's a lot stronger than you're giving him credit for."

Hitoshi smirked. "Yes, he's my son."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the late update. I just got home after almost two weeks in school. I finished this chapter today :) So, what do you guys think? Did you feel the magic? More reviews will encourage me to update so it's up to you to be responsive. God bless and thank you for reading!_

_**-Dandy352**_


End file.
